


It happened more than once, but it's all over now

by Gemini_97



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/F, RPF, the good wife - Freeform, the good wife-RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_97/pseuds/Gemini_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It happened more than once, but it's all over now</p><p>Written for sweetjamielee's "Everything Changes" 2014 TGW Ficathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happened more than once, but it's all over now

There was a time, Archie remembered, when Julianna was her best mate. A time when they would rehearse their lines together; a time when Archie would nod sympathetically as Jules told her horror stories of her son; a time when they would host girlie nights, and laugh at each other's youth in old films. 

There was a time when, on late night shoots, they would find refuge in each other's dressing-rooms, and spurred on by both mutual fatigue and mutual desire, there would be soft sighs and moans heard by any lucky PA passing the door. 

As the breaks lengthened, and the couple would emerge on set in need of a fresh face of make-up, Robert King took them aside and gently mentioned that it would be best to keep the set professional. 

And so, to this day, Jules and Archie can barely look at each other in the eye; barely have a scene together. 

It's all over now.


End file.
